Hollow
by Saint Ann
Summary: I'm still walking like I'm alive, but inside I feel nothing...not even my heart beating...I feel hollow...like I was dead... DMOC
1. Prologue: The Remain Scars

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Prologue: The Remain Scars**

**Disclaimer: Everything mention here except for the main plot of the story, belongs to Joan K. Rowling. Any other thing or person you don't recognize, it obviously belongs to me. **

**Author's Note: Hullo everyone! Thank you for reading my first Draco/OC story ever! Lol! The story will start with a short prologue summaring what happened at the end of the 6th book (you know, my dear ol' Dumbly... : '( :sniff: ...not fair) then, the story will follow seven years later, after the end of the war ( you've heard of this kind of setting a few times ) . Well then, I hope you enjoy the prologue and stop by later for the next chapters of this story. Be sure to review : P Tootles!**

**Summary:**_** "I'm still walking like I'm alive, but inside; I feel nothing...not even my heart beating...I feel hollow...like I was dead..."**_

**NOTE: This story was made before the last Book came out. And even though I **_**knew**_** Snape was a goodie goodie :P I wanted to try the "what if..." part, okay? Also, people who died in the 7th Book are alive:D Now, those are good news! lol! **

* * *

In the darkness stood a small house that looked deserted. Still, it seemed as though the house felt it's owner could come any time soon, and lighted itself from the shadows that filled the house and its streets. For more than a minute, silence was all you could hear; when suddenly, between the whispers of the wind, a loud _"crack"_ was heard. Inside the house, stood a paralyzed, tall and pale sixteen-year-old boy; whom looked paler than he could ever be.

His face showed fear and shock at the same time, like he couldn't believe what he had witnessed with his own icy cold blue-gray eyes. He was shuddering and covered in cold sweat.

_I can't believe he's dead...Professor Dumbledore...dead...and it's all my fault!...All of it...I curse myself for been a Malfoy! Blimey! I even DAMN the day I was BORN! _

He paced around the little space that was the common room; seconds later, this time louder; another _"crack"_ was heard. Draco Malfoy turned around to see his now ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of the House; Draco stared at him with wide eyes and a frighten look.

"What are you looking at!" Snape snapped. "What? You didn't think I could do it?" he said softly.

Draco just looked at him thunderstruck. "I...I...I j-just--"

"Can't believe he's dead? Well, he's dead! and that's for sure, Draco. I can guarantee you, there's no wizard nor witch that could've survived the Deadly Curse..." Snape smiled and in his eyes, Draco could see a fire burning so strong that he couldn't take it and looked away.

Snape chuckled. Draco just turned his back to Snape and stared out the window, the memory replaying itself in his mind.

"Well, as I'm obviously out of Hogwarts, they wouldn't want a Death Eater, or the traitor who killed their Headmaster of course. And as I know very well, they'll be looking for us, but not just now of course; the news of Dumbledore's death has not yet been spread...they perhaps are notifying the Ministry of Magic by now. So, we'll have time to think of a plan...in the mean time...we'll have to hide until the Dark Lord's orders...then, we strike back; I must give the message to your dear mother that you're allright and that you'll be with me hiding..." He said as he sat down and reached for a bottle of wine and drank it all.

Draco turned around and just stared at him...the memory clearly fresh in his insides. And now, staring at Snape...he could not see him as he used to. He tried to push the painful memory out of his mind and tried to think now about his life as an exile...and when this nightmare would come to it's end...now that he thought about it...when did it ever began?

_**. . .To Be Continued . . .**_

* * *

**Author's Note: And THAT'S it! The prologue, yeah a bit short...o well, sue me if you want, I don't care...wait! I **_**do**_** CARE! XD Um, well if you haven't notice (but I'm pretty sure you did, 'cause you wonderful people are full of intelligence) This story is that of "Romance" yeah I know...not a very romantic prologue...ew no! Snape and Draco aren't hooking up! Shame on you to think that! -Throws him/her a book which the title is "Perverted Weirdo"- o.O no you guys, the romance will be waaaaayyyy later ; ) but just stay tuned to find out! This is Saint Ann signing out! "I'm no saint...but at least I try!" tootles! -Waves- -Dissaparates-**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories Still Lingers

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 1: Memories Still Lingers**

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm here! Yay! -Grins to an empty room- -cricket's chirp-... T.T. Ok, maybe you don't care, but I DO! I'm just staring the story so give me a chance will ya?! XD Well, this is the first chapter and I just hope you like it : D So, enjoy :P**

* * *

_Seven years later..._

The smell of salty waves grew each minute under his nostrils, but it did not seem to bother this young man, after all these years of living there. He was in a deep sleep; when suddenly… He was rolling on the floor and whispering what sounded like _"No, please...I don't wanna do it"_ .

He was having a nightmare…

_"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us--" Alecto was cut off by the sound of the door bursting open. Snape stood there, his wand clutched in his hand as his eyes viewed the scene._

_"We've got a problem, Snape" said Amicus. "the boy doesn't seem able--"_

_"Severus . . ." said Dumbledore softly._

_Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Draco roughly out of the way. He gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was repulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face._

_"Severus . . .please . . . " Dumbledore pleaded looking at Snape almost with a pitying look._

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore._

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely on the chest._

_Draco saw in horror as Dumbledore fell over the battlements and out of sight..._

The man in the obscure cave was now screaming _"no"_ at the top of his lungs, until. . . He woke up to see nobody around him, except the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks. He was sweating and breathing hard.

He pushed some streaks of his silver blond hair out of his pale forehead.

"It was just a dream...a bad dream..." he told himself sighing and placing both his hands on his face. "No matter how long it has been...the horrid memory still lingers...it's still here, as if it was yesterday that it happened..." he looked outside and saw something moving toward him...maybe; even...

_**...someone...**_

--------

They say: "When there's a place that has touched your heart for the rest of your life. Inside that place, where your most happy memories...and also the sad ones live... that place, never truly leaves you" .

... But then, you must let it go...it doesn't matter how long you must leave...the thing is, to make sure you return...

Four friends walked by the shore of a lake they had known their whole lives; glad to be here, for they remember their happy memories like studying, running around to Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch games, the Triwizard Tournament and other things...but it also brings the sad ones. One of them is the cause of why they're here once again...here; in this place where their lives couldn't have been the same.

One of the young men walked to what looked like a tomb, of all the years that have passed, it still looked as pearly white as ever, it shined through the sunny day. He stood in front of it and just stared at it for a few seconds.

He then touched the surface of the tomb, his eyes burning as he did. The red-haired young woman by his side put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry. . ." she said softly; He took it and kissed it as his eyes burned with tears.

A red-haired tall man and a brown-haired woman stood a few centimeters behind them.The brown-haired young woman cried as she remembered that terrible night seven years ago; the red-haired young man hugged her as tears fell down his freckled cheeks.

Harry read the words engraved in the tomb "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, our most beloved Head Master (1881-1996)". He touched the words "It's over Dumbledore, everything now is as you said and wished to be..."A world of peace and love"...I guess that your death was not in vain...Ron and Hermione married three months ago...and Ginny and I will be getting married next week" this he said looking at his girlfriend as he smiled.

Ginny smiled back. "Yes, Harry...his death was not in vain...Dumbledore was a brave wizard...he died for you and all of us, he cared a lot about the wizarding world...if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here..."

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Ron asked. "Mum's cooking and she wanted us to come and celebrate, you know, the end of all, the end of the war...the end of...Voldemort"

"Good heavens, I can't believe it's been three years since Voldemort's death and now with all of the Death Eaters gone...now we're sure it it's over...finally over...now, we can live in peace just as Dumbledore would have wanted it to be..." Hermione said.

"Well then, let's not make your mum wait..." Harry smirked as he took his girlfriend's hand and walked along-side with Ron and Hermione until they Dissapparated outside their ex-school grounds.

-------

Two chocolate brown eyes opened themselves and looked around. She was on a full-sized bed. Her room was completely white; it looked like it came out of a fairy tale. She rose up from the bed, yawned and stretched herself as she showed a tan-skinned tummy and scratched it. She walked toward her drawer and took her wand, she turned around and with a flick of her wand the bed was done. She smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her and walked downstairs.

"Hi momma! What's cooking?" she grinned as she looked at her mother, who turned around and smiled. "Oh, you're awake! I'm makin' ze breakfast: scramble eggs, sit down".

She sat in the long dining table as she looked around with interest, searching for something new to entertain herself with, while her squib mother cooked for her.

"Where's daddy?"

" 'E is working"

"Oh...mmm, they look great!" she said as her mother gave her the plate which contained her breakfast.

"Bon appetite!"

"Don't mind if I do!" she grinned as she started to eat.

&&&

"Ooh, that was good, thanks momma!" she kissed her mother and flicked her wand as she cleaned the dishes and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna take a bath!"

20 minutes later, she entered the kitchen.

"Momma, I'm leaving"

"Where are_ vous _goin'?"

"Oh, nowhere, just . . .somewhere. . .bye!" she smiled and closed the door as her mother still figured out what she just said.

"Nowhere...just somewhere? zat Michelle is one o' a lass . . ." said Michelle's mother as she shook her head smiling.

Michelle walked behind the house and there was a small shed. She opened the door and took out a broom and she laid it down as it floated across her waist and sat down. She flew around the house then she took a higher flight so she could see the whole village. She smiled, the view grew more beautiful each day every time she saw it. She flew faster than she already was.

------------------

Soon enough, she could already smell the salty and fresh air of the ocean; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling at the thought of that wonderful ocean. Soon, she opened her eyes again and grinned as she saw the waves come and go. She flew and tried to touch the blue deep sea with the tips of her fingers; she finally succeeded and drowned her whole hand into the deep waters, she closed her eyes and felt the fresh wind against her face.

She suddenly opened her eyes and in front of her, was something she couldn't figure out what it was ; for she had never been so low..._an island? Could it be? _she thought.

She flew faster to see what it was..._a big rock? no...it couldn't be_. She finally saw a cliff and on that cliff was what looked like..._a cave? _A confused look graced her features as she landed in front of the big hole. It was pitch dark inside; no light could be seen whatsoever.

She looked at it with curiosity as she walked nearer and inside the cave. She walked and walked very slowly, looking everywhere though she couldn't see a thing, only black. Suddenly, she heard something and immediately froze. She was so afraid, she forgot she had her wand griped tightly on her right hand as she looked everywhere and whispered soothing words trying to calm herself down.

"H-Hello?" she said out loud so that her voice echoed inside the cave. "Is anybody here?"

She sighed out of relief when she heard silence; but then she heard something again, this time it was like something was coming toward her. In the dark, she opened her eyes wide, turned around and ran outside the cave, but stopped just in front of the cave as she heard a voice . . . she slowly turned around, facing the deep hole.

"What are you afraid of, woman?! And how the bloody hell did you get here?!" between the shadows you could see someone coming out of the cave, almost halting. Then, she could see him, her eyes now wide open.

_"What the--!" _She thought as the young man walked toward her.

"Answer me!" now he was in front of her, a few silver blond streaks of hair falling in his forehead as he was shaking of rage . . .at least that's what Michelle thought . . .or, was it something else?

"I-I...I...I--"Michelle stuttered but then, this man fell right into her arms; unconscious.

_**. . .To Be Continued . . .**_

* * *

****

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it : P Lol! I'll be updating the other chapter pretty soon, but at least while that, those who read this chapter please please review and tell me what you think heheh well, see ya later. Bye! This is Saint Ann signing' out "I'm no saint. . .but at least I try!"**


	3. Chapter 2: Breathing Once Again

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 2: Breathing Once Again**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I've made you wait for so long : ( I know some people read this story and don't review, SHAME ON YOU XD lol! Nah! j/k : P But anyways, reviews or not, this story will go on! Yay! -Does a little jig- -cricket's chirp- -wind blowing- -.-' n e ways...so, please if you want, read the 2nd chappie of my first oc story. Tootles!**

* * *

_"Come in, Draco..." a voice that made him shudder called at his name. _

_Draco pushed the door in front of him and walked inside the room very slowly toward the shadow sitting on the armchair beside the fireplace. Draco stopped dead in his tracks; he was having second thoughts..._

_"Not having second thoughts aren't you?" said the snake-like voice. "You know, you have no choice..."_

_Draco stared at the shadowy figure and looked away...he was right... and he knew it...he had no other choice...he had to keep that mask, the mask he's had since his 6th birthday, when his father told him to start acting like a true Malfoy...a big burden since that day...why? 'cause Malfoys don't feel, Malfoys don't care about others, Malfoys don't love, Malfoys aren't afraid of anything, and of course: if Malfoys don't have emotions, there's no need for a Malfoy to cry..._

_And that's all he could remember doing for the past nine years..._

_Crying his heart out and only one person has seen that side of Draco, and she was dead and traveling from toilet to toilet if you know whom we're talking about. But, he did not care...he knew the secret was safe (for now). Now, if only he could turn back time sixteen years ago and never have been born..._

_He resumed his walking and came closer to the shadowy figure._

_"My lord..." Draco knelt down beside the Dark lord._

_"Ah...that's better...now, let us not wait any longer...give me your left arm"_

_Draco did not hesitate but gave his arm very slowly and carefully._

_"Now this won't hurt a bit..."_

_And so, just like that, the dark mark now was part of Draco's features._

_"Now, listen Draco, I don't want you to end the way your father did...I have plans for you, big plans...I want you to do me the greatest favor ever, listen carefully..."_

_Draco listened and by each word he was regretting more the day he became a Malfoy... he was regretting the day of his birth._

_"But, my lord! That's impossible! Dumbledore! He'll catch me! He's always walking around the school!"_

_"Don't you worry about Professor Dumbledore...I'm not inside Hogwarts, but I know everything that goes on inside, and I know who'll be there, and who won't, so don't worry my dear Draco, they won't catch you..." Voldemort neared his face toward Draco's._

_His face now completely visible to him...it was the first time he had seen Lord Voldemort and now that he had, it showed malice, it showed no mercy, it showed...no love whatsoever, only power...and a great one._

_"Oh! And if you do not complete the task...then I guess I'll pay a visit to your lovely mother and make her pay for her son..."_

_Draco widened his eyes; No... Not his mother..._

_"You don't have to, my lord!" he said quickly. "I'll do whatever you want me to do" Draco bowed._

_"That's better, see? I knew you were a smart lad, not like your father...well, off you go then"_

_Draco nodded and walked out of the room._

_This was it. He __**had**__ to do it...if he didn't, his mother would die! And he didn't want that...after all she went through to keep him safe! To keep him out of this mess, but she couldn't... she couldn't change the fate of a Malfoy._

_No, he'll do it, even if it took an eternity...but, he will...he'll put all his strength in it, for his mother's sake. The only person he loved and cared about._

_They were not taking her away from him, not like that! No! He'll do it...even if it took all of his tears out, but he will...for the love he has to his mother..._

&&&

_Draco entered Malfoy Manor, no words escaping his lips, not even the usual "I'm home" at his mother; today was an exception._

_He ran upstairs towards his room and closed the door hard behind him._

_He brushed out the streaks of hair he had on his forehead and looked around. He took the first thing near him which was a glass that was part of a set of three other glasses and a jug which laid in a tray on the night table next to his bed. He stared at that glass of water and then with all his strength, he threw it to the huge wall mirror in front of him._

_It was at this time that all frustration, all the regrets and all the tears came out freely and now part of his room was a mess._

_**Why do these things have to happen?! Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?! Why me?! Why me?! Why me?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why...?!**_

_He felt pain all over his fingers he opened his eyes to see both his hands covered with blood, running all the way down to his wrists. He closed his eyes again...maybe the pain would go away..._

_**I want this to be over...I want to breathe again...**_

_Then, he opened his eyes and saw he was not in his room, he was lying on a bed and everything around was unknown to him. He then looked at his hands and blood were on them, but it wasn't his...for he felt no pain..._

----------

"Michelle! We have a situation here! I need you here! Quick!"

"Coming healer Gamp!" Michelle ran inside the room, the scenario was a chaos...that man, the one she brought three days ago was out of control.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"Nothing, I think he's just having a bad dream..."

"A bad dream?! A nightmare for the looks of it!" said trainee healer Leticia Lowe, Michelle's best friend since childhood.

"Bring me the sedate potion!" said healer Gamp.

"Accio sedate!" said Michelle and a bottle of a purple-greenish liquid flew right into her hand.

She walked near the man having a nightmare and just when she was an inch close to make him drink the potion, he suddenly lost control and grabbed her by the arm , scratching her so deep that blood began to appear in her skin.

"Ahhh!" she cried.

"Merlin's beard!" Leticia tried to free her from the man's grip until she succeded. "Come, let me cure that, it might catch an infection".

"No, I can do it myself, thank you" Michelle gasped and put the tip of her wand on the wounds as they immediately disappeared along with the blood.

"Michelle..."

"What!" she snapped, and then she looked at the man...he was looking at his hands with blood that was not his, but Michelle's.

She stared at him, with no hatred on her features, but something else...

"Are you...are you okay?!" she said in a low voice sitting on the chair next to his bed.

He just looked at her, then looked around.

"Where the bloody hell am I?!"

_**. . .To Be Continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N** **Oh my God! I thought it wouldn't end! I spent three days, NO! Four! Working on this! Each minute I fell into a deeper writer's block and each time I came out, I fell in again! XD lol! But now I'm finished! I finally finished chapter Two! So stay tuned for the next chappie! Tootles! This is Saint Ann signing out, "I'm no saint...but at least I try!"**


	4. Chapter 3: The One I Care About

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 3: "The One I Care About"**

**Author's Note: -.-' Man...I don't know what I'm doing wrong...maybe because it's a made-out character and not Ginny? I don't know where's the people! WHERE?! -echo- WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE?! T.T No matter...I will keep on writing this...I don't care...maybe someday...-sings- somewhereee over the rainbow...Someone will come and say: "-smacks forehead- God! Why the heck I didn't read this story before?!" Yeah...maybe...buahhh -runs to weirdo zone- -Mr. Muffles hugs her- Mr. Muffles: There,there...-lowering his hand too low to be her back- Me: -stops crying- -ends the hug- -slaps him- Enjoy! Tottles!**

* * *

"Wake up sleppy head!"

"Mzphzph...bloody hell..." Draco turned in his sleep.

"I said...wakey wakey!"

Suddenly Draco felt cold water been spilled all over his face.

"BLIMEY! WHAT THE--?!" Draco inmediatly sat on his hospital bed.

"I told you to wake up" Michelle giggled.

Draco glared at her.

"What?! Don't just stand there looking at me and move your butt!"

"Where the ruddy hell are you taking me?" Draco said annoyed.

Michelle sighed. All this swearing was so unnecessary.

"Here, right here" Michelle opened a door next to his bed.

Draco stood up and walked in...it was a bathroom.

"Now, let us do miracles here..." Michelle took out her wand.

In a mere second, Draco's beard was gone.

An expression flashed into Michelle's face but she quickly changed it.

"Do you want your hair like that or should I cut it for you?"

"I think I like it like this, thank you" Draco looked at his reflexion, his now shoulder-lenght silver blond hair as clean and straight, like he always used to have it in his Hogwarts years.

"Hmm, okay...well,time for a bath then" Michelle started to untie the ribbon of his hospital robes.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" Draco slapped away her hand.

"Helping you take a bath? That's what we, trainee healers do for their patients" Michelle said in a obvious tone.

"What are you talking about, woman?! I can do it by myself! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself!" Draco said.

_I used to say that to...to my mum..._

An expression came into his features...

"Are you feeling allright?" Michelle tried to get near him.

"I'll be okay...if you get the bloody hell out of here and leave me alone!" Draco changed his expression quickly.

"Okay, okay, I'm out of here...I'll be waiting outside" Michelle closed the door behind her.

--------------------------------

Minutes later, a fresh and clean Draco came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're alive! Now, sit here...come on! Don't be shy, I don't bite" Michelle made Draco sit on a chair as she dried and combed his hair into a pony tail with her wand.

"Why are you doing this for, woman?"

"First, my name's Michelle, Michelle Wood not _woman_; and second, someone's coming to visit you"

"To visit me? Who could ever visit--?"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Is he--? Oh, I guess not, well...just wanted to tell you she's here already" Lowe said as she closed the door.

"Yes, you were saying?"

"I was saying that it is imposible that someone's visiting me 'cause everyone I know is dead"

"Well, apparently this one's not" Michelle smiled "Accio clothes...now change into this; I took the liberty to buy you some nice robes, since your old ones were...less presentable, but I bought them black 'cause something told me you're a black color kind of wizard...so, yeah I'll leave you now..." Michelle closed the door behind her and left a confuse Draco as he changed into the robes she bought for him.

----------------------------------

Draco stared at his reflexion in the bathroom's mirror.

"Well, at least the woman has good taste"

"Hey you! Are you ready?!"

"Yes woman, I am"

"Okay!...you can come in, miss..."

There was the sound of the door been closed and some footsteps.

Draco came out of the bathroom to see a lady standing in front of his hospital bed. She was very elegant and had short black hair and muggle sunglasses.

"Um...may I help you?"

"Draco...my darling" she took her sunglasses off . "You don't even recognize..." she took off her black hair wig. "You're own relatives?"

In front of him, stood none other than the woman Draco ever cared and loved in his life...as beautiful as ever and as Draco always remembered her, with her golden blond and long straight hair...and her brilliant ocean-blue eyes.

...Draco couldn't believe it.

"...M-Mother?"

_**. . .To Be Continue . . .**_

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOHOO! Finito encantatem! Lol! . finally here's another chappie :P The only thing this story needs is PEOPLE READIND IT! XD Come on now! The ones that are reading "What's Good For Me", read this one too! T.T It's as good as that one! Just because it isn't Ginny doesn't mean it's not good! Come on! It's**_** Draco Malfoy **_**we're talking about! Hunky guy! At least think it's Ginny instead of Michelle! xD Lol! O well, Whenever ppl feel like to come by just stop a sec and click that adorable purple button:**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	5. Chapter 4: The Family Reunion

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 4: "The Family Reunion"**

**Author's Note: ONLY ONE REVIEW! (without counting mine) seriously...btw thanks a lot Nidawi (Valeria) you're such a great friend :) Keep reviewing and tell me your opinions, you know they are most welcome :P Tottles! Enjoy reading this one!**

* * *

Four loud cracks were heard outside the Burrow. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked inside the house. 

"Mum! We're here!" Ron yelled as he looked around for any sight of his mother.

In no more than a minute, footsteps could be heard from upstairs.

"Ron dear, is that you?" Molly came downstairs and was glad to see she was right. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" she kissed and hugged each of them.

"I need help in the kitchen, Ginny, Hermione please, would you mind helping me with the preparations?"

"Sure, mum" Ginny smiled as she and Hermione followed her into the kitchen.

Ron and Harry walked toward the fireplace and sat on the couch in front of it.

"So, just one week left for you to get marry with my little sister, huh?" Ron smirked.

Harry laughed. "Indeed...sooner or later, you'll have to get used to me been around more often than usual, not only as your best friend but as your favorite brother-in-law"

"Well, that doesn't make sense, does it? Since you'll be my _only_ brother-in-law!"

Both of them started to laugh when suddenly the fire turned green and from it, came out Mr. Weasley, looking a bit dizzy.

"Dad, how are you? How's the new head of Improper Use of Magic?" Ron joked as he sniggered.

Mr. Weasley smirked. "You know it's just for two months so that Mafalda could take a few time off... oh! and I'm feeling quite well, actually. How are you, Harry?" he smiled at Harry as he shaked hands with him.

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for asking" Harry smiled back.

"Where's Molly?"

"Mum's in the kitchen with Ginny and Mione"

"Allright, I'll go there and say hello to them or else they'll hex me..." Mr. Weasley and the boys laughed.

Mr. Weasley dissapeared from the common room and entered the kitchen.

Suddenly three loud cracks and cheering voices were heard.

"Mum, mum let's fly again, I wanna fly your broom!"

"Maybe, some other time..."

"When?! When?!"

"Yeah mum, when?!"

"When you're old enough to do so"

"Aww, it's not fair!"

"Yeah, that's rubbish!"

"Well, it's not rubbish for me. Now, get inside and greet your grandma and grandpa"

Two identical four-year-old tan-skinned darkhaired twins ran inside the Burrow toward the kitchen without even taking a look at the common room.

"Grandma Molly, grandma Molly!"

"Oh my dears, how are my two favorite boys doing?!" Molly's greet to the boys was heard from the kitchen.

George, his very pregnant wife Alicia, Fred and his wife Angelina entered the common room.

"Blimey! It's Harry!" Fred went to shake hands with him and his little brother.

"Good to see you mate!" George beamed at him and went to shake hands as well.

"Good to see you too, it's been a long time!" Harry grinned.

"Well, you know how business is and famous businesses are difficult to take care of--"

"A time-killer!" Fred interrupted his twin.

"Indeed" George agreed.

"Such a time-killer, you almost don't have time for your wives! Hi Harry! How are you?!" Angelina hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm even surprise they got enough time to make children!"

Everyone laughed at Alicia's comment. Mr & Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Alicia dear! You look so gorgeous! How are you feeling?! How's the baby?!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Alicia as she rubbed her eight-month-belly.

"I'm feeling like I've been traveling by portkeys the whole day, but I'm okay I guess. Healer Pattison says the "babies" are okay" Alicia smiled.

"Babies? You mean they're--?" Mrs. Weasley asked surprised.

"Twins! Baby girls"

Mrs. Weasley squealed with glee.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, dear! Another set of twins--"

"Did somebody called us?!" two identical grinning heads poped out from the kitchen's entrance.

"Oy Harry! You don't know my sons, do you?!" Fred grinned as both twins ran and stood by their father's side.

"Er...no, I haven't"

"Meet Seth and Tom" Fred said proudly as he put a hand on each of their shoulder.

"What do you mean Seth? I'm Tom!"

"Yeah, dad. What's gotten into you?! I'm Seth, he's Tom!"

"Now, now lads. You don't fool me...you may fool your dear mother, but--" Fred stopped talking when he saw Angelina's menacing glare.

Fred cleared his throat. "As I was saying...Seth,Tom...meet Harry Potter"

The boys's blue eyes went googgle; both looked at each other and in unison said "Oooh...Harry Potter!"

"You're the bestest--"

"Greatest wizard--"

"In this whole--"

"Bloody brilliant--"

"Maginificent--"

"World!"

Both twins took turns to shake Harry's hand while he looked with deepest surprise at this pair.

"Hmm, they seem to remind me of some twins I met about ten years ago..." Harry grinned.

"Good old times!"

"Hear, hear!"

George and Fred beamed while the others laughed.

Suddenly two loud "cracks" were heard.

"Who could be now?! I wonder..." Mrs. Weasley said happily as she opened the door for them before they did.

Bill and Fleur came inside.

"Oh! How are you my dears?! Bill, please...cut your hair...it's getting so ridiculously long!" Mrs. Weasley said while hugging him and eyeing his hair.

"I'm good mum, and how many times I must repeat myself? I like it this way..."

Mrs.Weasley sighed, then looked at Fleur and hugged her.

"Fleur, dear. How are you? And how's the baby?" rubbing once again an eight-month-belly.

"I'm good, zank you Molly. Ze baby's good...'Ealer Pattison says it's a baby girl" Fleur smiled as she patted her belly.

"And where are they?! Oh, where are my two little darlings?!" Molly looked side-ways with hapiness.

"Zeir gramma's going to send ze boys by ze Floo network" as Fleur said this, green smoke slowly faded, inside you could see a boy about two-year-old with freckles, blue eyes and red hair. And a six-year-old boy with red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The toddler was giggling madly as if he liked the whole thing about "be in someplace and been sent to another". He ran to his father and Bill carried him as he gave him a kiss in the forehead and smiled at the child. The older boy walked to his parents as soon as he finished hugging his aunts, uncles and granfather.

"And how's my little Arty doing?!" Molly kissed his cheek while beaming at him.

Bill set Artemis on the floor and he started to play with his cousins.

"And you, my young man. How's my eldest grandson Jean doing? Molly hugged him.

"I'm okay grandma Molly" the boy said smiling timidly.

Another loud "crack" was heard, then another.

Lupin entered the common room, holding the hand of a very pregnant Tonks. Tonks who was right now with her hair long and brown pulled into a ponytail; as soon as she took the first steps, if it wasn't that Lupin had her hand, she could have tripped and fallen.

"Easy, Nymphadora"

"Don't-_call-_me-like-_that_!" Tonks said through gritted teeth as she tied her shoelaces with a flick of her wand.

"I told you not to come with those shoes..."

"_Fine_!" Tonks made another flick with her wand and instead of sneakers, black sandals appeared and Lupin helped her sit on the nearest armchair.

"Forgive her, she's been moody ever since her sixth month period" Lupin gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, it's allright Remus,dear...I remember myself been moody when I was pregnant of Bill..." Molly looked at Arthur who laughed nervously.

"Only of Bill's? Or the whole Weasley clan?" Arthur muttered so only Harry, Ron and the twins could hear him. They burst out laughing.

Two loud cracks were heard and Charlie came in with his wife. Both wearing black dragon-skin traveling cloaks and boots.

"Charlie,dear! It's wonderful to see you! Clarissa, how are you darling?!" Molly hugged them.

"We are good and happy as ever Molly!" Clarissa smiled and looked at Charlie who looked as happy as she was.

"Oh, that's wonderful to know! So, when are you going to make me a grandmother for the 9th time?!"

"Well, we got you good news..." Charlie started.

"After all the _hard_ work..." Clarissa continued.

"Er...we, kinda didn't want to know that..." Fred whispered to Harry, Ron and his twin.

The three of them nooded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad to inform you...we're pregnant!!!" Clarissa grinned.

"Oh! Those are wonderful news dear! Congratulations!" Molly hugged them once again.

"Congratulations, son!" Mr. Weasley hugged them.

"Thanks, dad"

"Congrats, brother!" Bill, Fred, George and Ron and Ginny hugged their brother.

"Congratulations Clarissa, welcome to the club!" Angelina, Alicia and Fleur hugged her.

"Thanks!" Clarissa laughed.

"Congratulations, Clarissa" Hermione hugged her.

"Don't worry, you and Ginny will soon be in the club" Alicia joked.

Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, maybe sooner than I think..." Hermione grinned.

"Aw, that would be so cute: A baby ickle Ronnie!" George joked.

"Try not to scare Ronnie Jr. by turning his teddy bear into a spider or not even his daddy can do something about it" Fred told his twins as he sniggered.

"Oh, that was a classic..."

"Indeed"

"Would you lads ever grow up?!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Never!" the twins said in unison.

Everyone was laughing when green smoke came out of the chimney and inside was Percy with his wife and their five-year-old daughter holding his hand.

"Percy! You made it!" Molly hugged him very tight.

"I though I woundn't...but, here I am!" Percy smiled.

Everyone went to say hi to Percy's family.

"Hi Penney!"

"Hi Tom, Seth, Jean, how are ya?! Hi Arty!" Penney kissed his younger cousin.

"Let's play trolls and dragons!"

"Okay! I wanna be the hunter!"

"Hi Penelope, dear"

"How do you do, Molly?!" Penelope smiled.

"Dad" Percy stood in front of his father. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Son..." Mr.Weasley reached out his hand and Percy shook it.

Then Mr. Weasley pulled him into a hug.

"Glad you could make it..." Mr. Weasley whispered.

"Me too" Percy smiled.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's eat!" Molly beamed.

Everybody sat on the long, looong table that Mrs.Weasley had bewitched for it to be longer so her whole family could fit in.

"_Accio_ dinner"

Five pots came flying from the kitchen and stood neatly on top of the table.

"Let's dig in!" Mr. Weasley grinned.

--------------------------------

They long had ended eating and now they were chatting excitedly when more green smoke came out of the chimney.

Inside there was a pale not-so-looking-chubby-anymore Neville with a taller dirty blond and same pale eyes Luna.

Luna was holding a bundle in her arms.

"Merlin's beard! Luna! Neville! Such a long time! It's wonderful to see you lads again!" Ginny hugged each of them.

Everybody went to say hi.

"Aw, and who's this precious little darling?" Molly said sweetly as she looked at what was inside the bundle Luna was carrying.

"It's our baby...although when I gave birth to him, I thought I gave birth to a heliopath...I mean, he was so...red..."

"What's a heliopath, dear?" Molly asked curiously.

"Er...you don't wanna know..." Neville said.

Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly the baby, who was pale with a single curly dirty blond hair in his head and was sleeping soundlessly as he gently sucked his thumb, slowly opened his eyes to reveal sparkly blue eyes. The baby stared for a while at the new people around him, then he cooed.

"Aww, he's adorable! What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"We named him...Albus..." Neville said smiling but with sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly the Burrow fell silent.

_**. . .To Be Continue . . .**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! I finished! At last!!! Woot! Well, see ya later!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Here With Me, Home At Last

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 5: "Here With Me, Home At Last"**

**Author's Note: OMG! It's been so loong! Well, not much of an enthusiastic audience...seeing as nobody was reading this story...but anyways! I'm done with the rest! Done with "What's Good For Me", done with "Sympathy With The Enemy" and I'm even done with editing all my stories so far, so...it all comes down to this one, once again! Lol! So, with no further interruptions, here's the 5th chapter of "Hollow". Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mother?! Is that really you?!" Draco was shocked.

Narcissa smiled at him.

"Darling, my little boy..." she walked a bit closer to him as she kissed him in the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her, still a bit shocked that this woman, the only person he loved most dearly...was still alive.

"But, how?! I thought you were dead!"

"And so does everybody else thinks I am. Only the new Minister of Magic knows that I'm not; you'd be suprise when you find out who the new Minister is...he gave me a chance to live a normal life once again, even though I wasn't really an active deatheater, I was married to one and well, you took a big part in the Dark Lord's plans, seeing as he wanted you to kill the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had--"

"I didn't kill him! Snape did!"

"Yes, yes! I know that, love! But, you took a big part in his death. And that's why we must keep hiding ourselves until everything is finally forgotten by everyone else. The Minister has helped us a lot, me and you. I was always alert, searching for any trace of you 'cause the maternal instinct told me you were somewhere out there, alive...so, I was always in contact with St. Mungo's, told them to contact me if they ever saw a young man in his twenties with silver blondish hair. There were many false alarms...but this time, this time something told me this was it, that I've finally found you and, here you are..." Narcissa smiled.

Draco smiled back.

"Well, enough of this! Come on! I bet you wanna get the bloody hell outta here!" Narcissa grinned as she put on the wig and her sunglasses back on.

"Ha! You have _no _idea!" Draco laughed.

They both walked out of the room; Narcissa was first to get in the elevator followed by Draco, but he heard some footsteps behind him and that made him turned around.

Michelle stood just beside the door of the room where Draco used to be unconcious for the past three days. She stared at him deeply and curved her full lips into a smile, he pressed the elevator number and looked at her once again.

"Thank you..." he mouthed as he returned the smile.

She smiled a bit wider and nodded as the elevator doors closed.

Michelle stood there for a few seconds more, thinking if she would ever see him again.

"And I didn't even get your name..." she sighed.

-----

Draco and his mother were on a large muggle car that he found out was called a "limosine". Narcissa can't Apparated since they would know she's still is alive if she does and so if Draco does too. They finally reached a road that at the end of it stood a big victorian mansion, to Draco it almost resembled his old home: The Malfor Manor, but this one was a bit smaller. In the main gates, engraved in a plaque; a huge "R" that Draco kept staring at, wondering what it stand for...wondering what was his new last name...

"Madam Rogue! _Bienvenue_!" a woman around Narcissa's age walked out of the front door of the mansion.

"_Merci, Bianká_"

"And who is zits young man?"

"Bianká, I want you to meet my dear son, Derek"

Bianká's face brightened.

"_Oh mon Dieu! _Today's a wonderful day then! Come in, come in!"

They walked inside the mansion, Bianká made a loud whistle and suddenly fifteen house elves pop out in front of her, looking very elegant, not like any other house elf with their rags clothes. They had servant clothes with a tie and all, the elf girls had maid clothes.

"Now, _écoutez_! All of _vous_! We're going to make a Welcoming feast for Madam Rogue's son, Derek! I want everything to come out perfect!_ Parfait_! _Compris_?!"

Everyone nodded and slowly one by one Dissaparated.

"Thank you Bianká, now if you don't mind me and my son got some catch up to do. We'll be in my studio..."

"_Oui_ madam, if _vous_ need anything I'll be in the kitchen..."

Narcissa tingled her arm with Draco's and made him follow her to a hallway to the right. They stopped in front of a cherry wood door and Draco opened it for his mother.

"Well, that won't change, would it? You're still the same gentleman I raised..." Narcissa smiled as she turned to him.

Draco closed the door behind him and stared at her.

"What? Have I say something wrong?"

"Derek?" Draco said in a disaproving tone.

"I knew you wouldn't like it but I wanted a name that started at least with a "D" like your real name...plus, I love that name" Narcissa sat on her chair behind the desk smirking at her son.

Draco chucked. "And what's yours?"

"Nessa...Nessa Rogue..."

"So, I'm a Rogue too?"

"No...yours is Rowe..."

Draco raised an eyebrown. "Oh?"

"Behind you, dear"

Draco turned around. He saw that at the wall just beside the door, stood a thirty by forty portrait of his mother in a white gown, with a very handsome man in his fifties. He had blue eyes and fair hair.

"You married?"

"Indeed, meet your stepfather: Jean Pierre Rogue. He's a descendant from a very wealthy french wizard family. He works at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law & Enforcement...he's the new Head..."

"He's the Head?!"

"Yes...he's a very important and well respected man in the Ministry..."

"I got the feeling that you're talking about _moi_..."

Narcissa looked ahead, where the door was and Draco turned around to see the same man in the wedding portrait; as handsome and elegant as he looked in it. He walked toward Narcissa giving her a kiss in the cheek.

"Darling, you're home early!"

"We had little to do today so I took the liberty to escape earlier from the grasps of paper work...is he whom I think he is?" said Jean staring at Draco.

"Yes love, he is" Narcissa smiled.

"Well, Merlin's pants! Thank God you're allright!" Jean handshakes with Draco.

"Thank you, sir..."

"So, how was the flight?! Aren't the muggles who invented _airplanes_ geniuses?!"

"Er...flight?" Draco stared confuse at his mother.

"Ah. He was just telling me, 'quite boring' he said...right, Derek?" Narcissa stared deeply at her son like trying to tell him "follow me".

"Um, yeah, yeah. Indeed, veeery boring...all you could see were clouds and more clouds...nothing interesting to do, except watching muggles complain..."

"Hahaha! Indeed, they do! Well, I'll let you two off to have a chat, I'll be taking a nice hot bath..." Jean walked toward the door.

"Allright dear. I'll see you at dinner..." Narcissa smiled.

"Oh! Derek, by the way..."

"Yes,sir?"

"Would you mind if you come with me to the Ministry tomorrow? I can offer you a nice spot in the department..."

"Sure, I'll go with you" Draco nodded.

"Allright then..." Jean nodded back as he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"What was _that _all about?!" Draco turned to face his mother.

"Aw, now Draco! He just wants to bond with you! Get to know you--"

"I'm not talking about that,woman! I'm talking about the whole muggle flying thing?! What have you told them where I've been all this time?!"

"First, you don't have to go all mental about it. Second, don't call your mother _'woman' _...so rude..."

Suddenly, that made Draco think of someone who told him the same thing. Suddenly, that made him calm down a bit as he half chukled half smirked at the thought of that nurse...

"Well, if you really must know, which you do! I told people that my son _Derek _was visiting some relatives from his father's side in Hungary. Now listen this closely, noone, and when I say noone I mean _noone_, not even my dear husband knows our true identities."

"Are you serious?! Not even him?!"

"No...believe me, I've wanted to do so for many times but I know it's still not save...it's been only five years anyways..."

"He seems like a nice bloke..."

"Yes, he is..." Narcissa smiled.

"No funny french accent, that's queer..."

"He's french _descendant_, dear. He was born and raised in Britain..."

"Ah, well that explains..."

"Anyways, you should probably start telling me what you've been doing this whole time. Where have you been? Tell me everything..."

Draco sat on the chair in front of the desk as Narcissa waited patiently for him to start. He told her everything from five years ago when he went into hiding with Snape, how Snape one day left him in a cave in the middle of nowhere and he never returned. How he spent his days there with little food (he fish whatever he could get) and then that nurse stopped by the cave like a miracle and he ended up at Mungo's. Narcissa listened quietly.

"Yes, I remembered the news when they said that Snape died by the hands of his own master...oh darling, that must of being so horrendous, to be stuck in a cave! We really got to thank that girl! What was her name again?"

"Michelle...Michelle Wood..." when he said the name he suddenly felt all warm inside, but he didn't know why he was feeling like that.

"That's a lovely name dear...tell you what? We'll send her some flowers to St Mungo's and a greeting card saying thank you!"

"Whatever you want to do, mum" Draco smiled at the excited face on Narcissa Malfoy, she still was like he used to remembered, and one of those things were that, you never argue with her wishes, 'cause you'll lose in the end anyways.

"Allright then, I'll do that tomorrow...well, let's show you around the mansion and show your new room too! After that, you can take a bath and get ready for your welcoming party"

"Allright..." Draco stood up and followed Narcissa.

He knew it was going to be a long day. Not that he was complaining though...

..._To Be Continue_...

* * *

**Author's Note: Woot! 2:37 a.m.! Finally done! Yay! And look! -gasps- I got reviews! Yay:D**

**Credits:**

**Nidawi: Lol! And finally! I've updated! xD lol! Sorry it took so long Vally, but here it is I really appreciate your encouragement and that you're always there reading my stories even if they're not as great as I would like them to be! xD lol! anyways, thanks!**

**hellishlygood: Thank you so much! I consider you my first reviewer even if Nidawi did it first but she's one of my best friends so she doens't count! xD lol! You're probably right, I haven't updated lately this story, but I'll be updating more now and more frequently (I hope) :) **

**tokipie: Gracias! Jajaja, bueno hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, o mas bien nunca he hablado contigo! xD pero voy a tratar de encontrarte (o contactarme) contigo para ver si nos conocemos o algo, que te parece:P Voy a mandarte un mensaje por aqui y "hopefully" te alcanzará. Chao!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Pleasure To See You Again

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 6: "The Pleasure To See You Again"**

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm here again! Going strong! I really wanna finish this story, I really do! So I'm gonna try my hardest at it! It is not already written in a text book, all I got it's a few ideas as guidelines to what's gonna happen on the future chapters and some I've even develop while I'm writing the story...I take this chapter as a good example! Lol! All I'll be writing today will be coming out of this tiny weeny head of mine! ' Heh! Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Michelle stepped inside the kitchen of her house. 

"I'm home!"

"Oh, dear! How was your day?!" her mother turned away from the sink and smiled at her as she gave a kiss on both of Michelle's cheeks.

"It was well..." she shrugged.

"Well? Michelle, something wrong?"

"No, not at all..."

"Oh! How's zat young man you found three days ago? Is 'e allright?!"

"Yes, he is...actually, he's more than allright. Someone went to pick him up today...I think it was his mother..."

"Well, zats good news, dear!"

"Yeah, I guess they are..."

"Then why do you sound so upset about it? Oh? Don't tell me..." her mother let a sly smile curved on her lips.

"...What?!" Michelle stared at her mother with curiosity.

"_Vous l'aimez_..." her mother smiled wider.

"What?! No, no mum! It's not that!"

"Hahaha, Aw, come on Michelle! I'm your mother! You can't hide nothing from _moi_! You fancy him!"

"Mother!" Michelle blushed.

"Ha! I knew it! You do! _Vous vraiment_!"

"What's all the fuss?"

They both turned to face a tall handsome man, burly, with chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair. He stared at both of them from side to side waiting for an answer from at least one of them.

"Ormand, love!_ Bienvenue chez-vous_!" Michelle's mother kissed and hugged her husband.

"Well? Care to explain? Maríe? Michelle?" Ormand raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, I believe your daughter found her _charme chanceux_..." Maríe smiled at her husband.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ormand looked down at his wife's face and then at Michelle who was now as red as a tomatoe.

"Don't listen to her, dad. She's just teasing me..."

"Well, if that's true. I would like to meet this character first 'cause I want to take a good look at him before letting him go out with my talented little witch"

"Ugh! I t_old_ you already,dad! She's just teasing me! There's noone I'm going out with!"

"Yet!" her mother added.

"Mum! Look, I don't fancy him! I'm not going out with him! And he's definetly _not_ my 'lucky charm'! Merlin's pants! I don't even know his name!"

"Ah, so there_ is _someone..."

"Just leave me alone you lot!"

"Allright, allright! I think we should let her be...for now..." Maríe whispered the last bit to her husband but Michelle still heard it, so she gave a glance at her mother.

"Anyways...Michelle, are you free tomorrow?" Ormand put his scarf on his coat hanger.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I really need you at the office again. We're gonna be employing a lot of new people and it's gonna be quite a busy day. I'm afraid I'll be needing you again..."

"No problem, just make sure to wake me up...you know I'm not much of a morning person..."

"I know that...guess you'll never change that part of you, huh?" Ormand laughed.

"Nope! Nor am I trying to!" Michelle grinned.

"Oh well, what must we do then?! Well then, I'll take a bath and get ready for supper" Ormand shooked his head as he turned around and went upstairs.

"I guess I'll do the same then, see you in ten minutes mum!" Michelle followed her father upstairs.

-----

Michelle and her parents were eating supper while making poor conversation until her father spoke up.

"I, uh...got something to announce" he cleared his throat.

Both Michelle and her mother stared at each other, then they looked at Ormand.

"Pray tell, father"

"Well, girls...start packing things. 'Cause we're moving out"

Maríe's eyes were as big as two galleons.

"Are you serious, dear?!"

"Indeed, I found a lovely "home" near work which will be better for me and Michelle"

"Goodness gracious, dad! That's brilliant!"

"You're gonna love the place, I can guarantee you..." he let himself smile. He was afraid they would take it as a blow, since they love this house so much.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it!" Maríe said happily.

"When are we moving ,dad?"

"Um, they told me we can start moving about a week from today" Ormand said thoughfully as he took another bite of the _cordon bleu_.

"Wicked! Can't wait to see it!" Michelle smiled.

It was true, she and her mother would miss this place; from all the other houses they've lived in, this one had a lot of great memories and Michelle just loved flying around this area. But they were also used to it; moving out of places. This next house was going to be the 7th one they've live in and deep down she thought it would be the last one. After all, now that his father was finally established at the Ministry, she knew all they needed to find was a house near it 'cause it was a long way, even if it was by Apparating. Her father liked to be near work...that's just him, and well, she thinks that's why she's such a workaholic; like father like daughter. And now the better for Maríe, who had to walk a lot just to get to the nearest grocery store.

"Well, I'm going off to bed now or else I won't be able to wake up when dad wakes me up tomorrow" Michelle winked at her father.

"'Night mum" she kissed her cheek.

"_Bonne nuit_, dear"

"Night dad"

"Sweet dreams, Michelle"

She went up to her room and fell asleep inmediatly.

----

"Come on, sleepy head! Wake up!"

"Brrahuughh...it's morning already?!" Michelle grumbled as she stared into the face of her dad who was grinning down at her.

"Yes, it is! Now, get ready! I'll be waiting for you downstairs! I give you twenty minutes to get up, take a shower and change!" Ormand closed the door behind him.

Michelle just stared blankly at the closed door, suddenly she sat up and got up as she stretched and yanwed loudly. She went to her loo, took a quick shower and got changed. She put on some black trousers and a white buttomed up blouse, underneath it you could see the vivid red colour of her tanktop. She took her cloak and her wand as she walked out of her room and went downstairs.

"Ooh, do I smell early baked croissants?" Michelle sniffed the air as she entered the kitchen.

Maríe turned around and smiled at Michelle as she put the last croissant in a bread basket.

"_Bonjour_"

"_Bonjour_, wow! Mum, this looks amazing!"

"Help yourself up!" Ormand laughed.

"_Bon apetite_!" Michelle grinned.

Maríe poured some orange juice on each of their glasses as she sat beside her husband.

"Can you pass me the butter, dad?"

"Sure thing"

They ate happily, making small talk about them moving away. When they were finally done, Michelle kissed her mother's cheek and her father did the same as they both walked inside the chimney in the common room and flooed to the Ministry of Magic.

They walked acrossed the Atrium and reached the elevators. Ormand let Michelle entered first as she pushed the buttom number two, more wizards and witches entered the elevator before the doors slowly closed behind them.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquaters, and Wizengamot Administrations Services".

They walked along the corridor passed the Aurors Headquaters and turned left, at the end of the small hallway, stood a door that said "Wizengamot Administrations Services". Both walked inside to see a large line of people waiting to be interviewed, some of them were sitting in the chairs of the waiting room; They're eyes rapidly turned to Ormand and Michelle...more to Michelle.

"Good morning, Mr. Wood! So far we got over fifty interviewers..." a mid-aged witch opened the door for Ormand and Michelle which led to a very spacious office.

"Geez, dad. You weren't joking when you told me this was going to be a very 'busy' day..." Michelle patted her dad on the back.

"Indeed. Well, let's get started shall we? The earlier, the faster this ends, don't you think? Let's see if this lot can truly call themselves 'lords of the law'...Rosie, you can start calling the first two--"

"Ah, excuse me Ormand...but, Mr. Rogue would like a word with you..."

"Kingsley! Allright?!" Michelle hugged him.

"My, my! Aren't you getting tired of growing up? Let some dignity for this old man to have..." Kingsley laughed as he hugged her back.

"I think I'm already done with it! Well? How's my favorite Minister of Magic?!" Michelle grinned.

"I'm still game. How's my favorite goddaughter?"

"Trapped. Been the excellent daughter that I am, I came running to help my father in despair..."

Kingsley laughed. "Well, before you help him then maybe you should make him go see Mr. Rogue first"

"What does he want? Can't you tell him I'm a 'bit' busy?" Ormand asked looking miserably.

"I'm afraid I can't. You have to go yourself, it'll only take a few minutes. Trust me..." Kingsley smiled.

Ormand sighed. "Allright then, guess I have no choice then...Rosie, tell them we'll have to delay the interviews for a few minutes. Michelle, care to join me?"

"Sure, dad" Michelle followed her father and Kingsley.

"Well, I'm off now. I'll see you later I guess...bye Michelle, take care will you?" Kingsley hugged her and left to the elevators.

They walked toward the other side of the corridor where oak double-doors stood. A plaque on the wall beside them had written in it: "Head of Magical Law Enforcement Squad". Ormand opened the door to let Michelle entered first as he closed it behind him.

"Morning April, how are you today?"

"I'm quite good, little Eoin got his letter from Hogwarts!"

"Ah, I'm glad! Tell him I sent congratulations! Is your boss occupied?"

" No. Actually, he's waiting for you, so do come in"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Ormand knocked on the door first and heard a reply to come inside. He let his daughter come in first before closing yet again the door behind him.

"Well, good morning Ormand Wood" Mr. Rogue walked over to Ormand to shake hands.

"Good morning, sir. How may I be at your service?" Ormand shook his hand.

"I know you're a bit 'busy' right now and I should have known not to bother you, but I really need you to do me a favor..."

"Not at all, what can I do for you?"

At this time, the Head's chair swirled to reveal a young man sitting on it. Michelle's eyes opened like two galleons, she can't believe who she's seeing...

"This is my stepson, Derek Rowe"

_Derek Rowe...it's him! It really is him!_

_**...To Be Continue...**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! After five long days! I'm finally done! Phew! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, next chapter will be up pretty soon! Bye!**

**Credits**

**ReviewsGalore: Thank you very much. For me it's an honor having you review my story. I am working and trying to consider your advices like I already told you so I guess I don't have to explain myself here as I already gave you a reply but anyways, thanks!**

**Nidawi: Sorry for making you wait so much again! Lol! Thanks a bunch again for your advices and supporting me in everything! Um, yes Draco's stepfather has kinda of a very important task in this story but obviously I won't say what, Or if it's either for the bad or good side :P 'cause I would be telling what's gonna happen so nope, I'm afraid you'll have to wait...anyways thanks again and see you later! **


	8. Chapter 7: We'll Meet Again: Part 1

**HOLLOW**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 7: "We'll Meet Again: Part 1"**

**Author's Note: Hey! Omg! I know it's being so loooong! Like almost a year! o.O Wow! Okay, last update I made was my second one-shot and that was on February 6th, 2008, sooo it's being exactly 11 months 'cause today is the 6th of January O.O Holy Jesus!!! I'm so sorry! . I was in writer's block/lazy/playing a new online game/on a cruise/etc, etc, etc...But, hence! Here we are! 'Cause I was really feeling sorry and I really need to finish this, I'm not those kinds of writers that leave the stories without finishing them up! That's just plain rude! :( so, here it is! Chapter 7, hope you like it! xD**

* * *

Michelle stood frozen in time as she was staring at this young man's eyes; he too, was staring at her with a genuine smirk playing on his lips.

"Derek, huh? Well, blimey! It's nice to finally meet you! All your stepfather has done during these months is talk about you. About how you were on a long trip visiting your relatives from your father's side in Hungary and that he couldn't wait to meet you!" Ormand walked toward him and shake hands with Draco as he grinned in Jean's direction.

"Aw, now Ormand! See, that's why I never tell you this things!" Jean laughed as he patted Ormand on the shoulder a little bit too embarassed that he confessed his anxiesty of meeting Draco in front of him.

"Oh! This is Michelle, my daughter. She's a healer trainee at St. Mungo's but today she's helping me interview judges for the new squad..." Ormand pushed Michelle gently by her shoulders.

Draco stood up slowly and walked gracefully toward Michelle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wood..." he took her hand and softly kissed the back of it, not letting go of their eye contact. She stared deeply, opened and closed her lips. She breathe deeply and looked at her father who looked back at her encouragely.

"I...uh..." she looked at Draco again. "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Rowe".

"There you go, that wasn't so bad , was it?!" Ormand's burly arm hugged her shoulders as he smiled with sympathy at her as she smiled timidly back at him. "She tends to get a bit shy around lads, always being like that since I have memory of it! Better for me, never had any bloke problems!" he laughed. "I got one fine lass here!".

"Dad..." Michelle hissed low enough so that only her father could hear it but since the office was very silent, both Jean and Draco heard it too.

"Good lord! Even to your own daughter! You sure have one thing for making people feel a total fool of themselves! Although, I must agree with that last one there...you do have one fine lass! In fact, may you lend her to me for a few minutes? I wish that she gives a tour around the Ministry to my stepson...if that's no problem..." Jean stared at Michelle smiling.

"Well--"

"I must decline,sir. I came here to help my father 'cause he has a tight schedule; and help him I will". Michelle cut his father off.

"Well, that won't be an issue. I can always lend you April so she can help you with the interviews. I'm afraid I got nothing important for her to do today and she'd be more than pleased to help your father..."

"Well, if that's what you wish, I don't see why it can't be done. Go on honey! Show this young lad around; you know this place even better than I do! " Ormand smiled down at his daughter.

"But dad, are you going to be okay?! I mean, that's why I came here for in the first place..." Michelle whispered.

"I'll be fine, if April's going to help me, then yes. She used to work at Wizengamet before she started working for Mr. Rogue".

"Well...okay, I guess..."

"Atta girl! That's a good lass right there! I'll see you later, okay? Have fun!" Ormand kissed the top of her head, then waved at her and Draco as he left the office and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I guess you two should start the touring. I'm afraid I need to make some arragements for tomorrow's meeting, boring you go now!" Jean walked back to his desk.

Draco walked toward the door and opened it for Michelle.

"Ladies first"

"Erm, thanks". Michelle half smile at him and walked out of the office.

They crossed the lobby and saw that April's desk was already empty, meaning that she had already left to help out Ormand. Draco opened the door for Michelle yet again and they walked out of the Head of Improper Use of Magic office.

"Allright. Well, as you know right now we're on the second level--"

"It's wonderful to see you again, healer..." Draco cut her off as he smirked.

Michelle stared at him, opened her mouth to say something but decided not to, so she continued with 'the tour'.

"Level Two is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, this department incorporates--"

"The Improper Use of Magic office, Auror Headquaters which is that one over there and Wizengamet Administration Services which is way down there and where your dear father is head of, I know that..."

Michelle stared deeply now at Draco.

"Of course you do...the third level is the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes which includes--"

"The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquaters and The Comittee of Muggle-Worthy Excuse..." Draco smirked.

Michelle was getting a little annoyed and frustraded. "That's right. Fourth Level is Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, that includes Beast, Being and Spirit Division, Goblin Liason Office and Pest Advisory Bureau..."

All this time Draco was mouthing what she was saying and that really irritated her. _If he knows this place so well why am I doing this again?! His 'dear' stepfather probably doesn't know about it._ Michelle took a deep breath and continued.

"Fifth Level is Department--"

"Department of International Magic Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British, Seats..."

"You--"

"Level Sixth is Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Autority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Center. And the Seventh level; Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch league Headquaters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicruos Patents Office." Draco finished with a sly smile as he looked at the irritated face of Michelle.

Michelle stood there staring at the idiotic face of Draco had on him and imagine herself kicking it, that made her calmed down a bit as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Well, it seems you're quite aware of your whereabouts, Mr. Rowe. Do tell me, why did your_ stepfather _made me do this 'tour'? or how many times did you have to use the elevators to learn your way around the Ministry?".

Draco chuckled. "Actually, I _do _know my way around here and it's not thanks to that voice on the elevators. My father used to um, _work _here a long time ago..."

"And is your father proud of how 'knowledgeable' his dear son is of each floor that contains the Ministry? I'm sure he must be--"

"Well, I wouldn't know..."

"Oh? How so? Didn't you visit him and his family in Hungary?"

"My family, yes. Him, no."

"Where is he now, then?"

"Dead."

"Oh...um..." Michelle felt her face go hot all of a sudden. "I'm sorry..." her voice was barely audible now.

"Don't be, it's allright. It was a long time ago like I said..." Draco shrugged.

"Oh...okay..." suddenly she started feeling more akward than she was as she dropped all irritationg from before.

"I don't like this place..." Draco said quietly.

"You don't? Why?"

"Brings me bad memories..."

"Oh..."

"Only place I'd like to go right now though, is on First level, wanna join me?"

"Oh?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Come on" Draco pulled her by the arm and made her get inside teh elevator.

He pressed the button to level one and pushed his hands inside his trouser pockets.

Michelle out of the corner of her eyes stared at his tall frame and then at his poker face. _Wonder what you're hiding...wonder what are those bad memories that this place brings you...I wonder..._

"Level One: Cafeteria" the voice announced.

"Here we are!" he smiled and again pulled Michelle by the arm out of the elevator.

"Are you hungry? Don't worry it's on me!"

"Um, no thank you...I'm not hungry yet..."

"Suit yourself."

They sat on a table near one of the charmed windows where teh weather was a beautiful sunny day with pearly white clouds.

"So...you don't like him, do you?" Draco said all of a sudden.

"What? Who? What do you mean?"

"My dear stepfather Jean Pierre Rogue, you don't like him."

"No! I mean, why would you say an awful thing like that?! Honestly...eh, does it show that much?"

"Kinda." Draco nodded. "But any doubt I had, you crashed it with your answer when he asked you to be my 'tour guide'..."

"Ugh! I mean, honestly! I can't stand him sometimes! He treats daddy like a slave! And then, he smiles down at you with superioity; even godfather's sucking up his toes! Pardon my french...I don't wanna sound rude but, you're stepdad's an arse!"

'No hard feelings here. To be honest, I hardly know the bloke and even if I did I could never be bothered...this is a free country afterall, you're allow to loath whoever you want..."

"Well, that's very well--sorry, I gotta take this." Michelle felt the pocket on her jacket vibrate, she tokk out a small circular mirror.

" 'Ello,dear! I'm really sorry to bother you, but St. Mungo's just flooed and told me zey need you right now."

'Oh, allright then. I'll be at home in a few minutes. Could you please take out my uniform for me?"

"Oui, I'll be waitin' for you."

"Bye."

"Au revoir."

"Who was that?" Draco asked curious.

"My mum. Sorry but I gotta go now, St. Mungo's needing me. Could you tell my dad?"

"Sure. Um, is your mother french?"

"Yes, she is. Hence why I'm not hungry yet; you know how the french tent to over cook..." Michelle rolled her eyes while smiling, thinking about her mother.

"Indeed..."

"Well, gotta go now! It was nice seeing you again, Derek Rowe!"

"Same to you, Michelle Wood..."

"Bye" Michelle waved as she ran past the buffet area and into an open elevator.

"We'll meet again, Michelle Wood..."

**...**_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! I'm so sorry it took so long! Hahaha! xD but I'm done finally! Tell me what you guys think! You know what to do! Review!!! =D**


End file.
